In the TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display) manufacturing industry, with the size of the glass substrates becoming larger, the requirements for the effects of a film formation in the panel manufacturing process have increased.
Meanwhile, in a production line of an automatic integral equipment, with the marketing requirements of panels becoming larger and the material of the glass substrates becoming thinner, the amount of bending of the glass substrates in the manufacturing equipment has increased, wherein the amount of bending is a droop degree of the glass substrates when it is in the manufacturing equipment. When in a photo process (which comprises a photoresist coater unit, a soft bake unit, and a hard bake unit), a glass substrate has to be supported by lift pins, and each of the lift pins ascends and descends in a guiding hole of a glass substrate carrying mechanism, so as to evenly coat the photoresist on the glass substrate, and then the photoresist is baked and dried.
However, when in operation, it has been found that because the manufacturing process is long-term, the lift pins are slightly bent after supporting quite a lot of weight. Therefore, the bent lift pins are easily rubbed against the inside of the guiding hole of a glass substrate carrying mechanism, so that in the manufacturing process, since the lift pins are rubbed against the inside of the guiding hole, and the glass substrate cannot descend to an original position, a bad process or a breaking risk for the glass substrates will occur.